Immortal Hulk
Powers and Stats Tiering System:''' '''10-B | 4-B+, likely higher | 2-A | Unknown | At least 2-A to High 2-A | 1-A Name: Bruce Banner, Hulk, Devil Hulk Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human Mutate Powers and Abilities: Possibly Information Manipulation (Hulk was stated to be the source of that knows everything and gets his information from Hulk.), Transformation (Type 6) | Same as before, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (High-Mid his body from being sliced into tiny chunks), Immortality(Types 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 and possibly 8; Immortal Hulk is the result of different death and rebirth of Bruce Banner and The Hulk been through and mostly due to The One Below All.), Transformation (Type 6), Resurrection, Self-Sustenance (Spend an unknown amount of time in space.), Mystic Senses (He can perceive and sense demons, souls, he can know if he's being watched as well as feel, hear, and see them, can smell lies and liars and can sense gamma and guide Bruce to find Doctor Strange.), Intuitive (Represent the repressed mind the domain of the Intuition. Unscientific thought. Mysticism and Magic al Thinking. Gut feelings and Hunches.), Senses (Can sense absorbing Man falling without even landing), Biological Manipulation (Can control his Limbs.), Rage Power (Stated to posses a rage that never ends), Absorption (capable of absorbing Gamma, draining Red Hulk and an empowered Sasquatch power turning them to human and absorbing a person into his being.) Non-Physical Interaction (Can touch energy as if it were solid and tangible and touch spirits), Energy Manpulation, Is the opener of the Green Door which leads to the Below All realm, Multiple Personalities, Should have all the abilities of his previous form. Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Mephisto couldn't cure Hulk spiritual infection because The One Below all reside within Hulk.), Mind Manipulation (Mentacle can't get in his mind.), possibly Logic Manipulation (It was stated Hulk represent unreason and despises logic.), Density Manipulation, Lighting Manipulation, Energy Manipulation (Survived planets worth of radiation.) | Same as before, Can absorb Magic . | Same like Base except for type 4 and 7 immortality | Same like base, Spatial Manipulation, Flight, Portal Creation | same as base but on a greater extend + Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3, 5, 6 and 10), Can control the Green Door now. Attack Potency:''' '''Human level | Solar System level+, likely higher (Stated to be vastly superior to any of his other forms and Thor, is completely superior to Jane foster and Hercules, capable of hurting Nebolun who is stronger than Silver Surfer and Namor Surfer while warping Silver Surfer Board, Easily defeated Red hulk and Aikku at max density, defeated and broke Nova spine, one-shotted Robbie Reyes, punches She Hulk that she travels miles, capable of hurting The Challenger.) | Multiverse level+ (Absorbed Dormammu attack and Oneshotted him, a being who could've destroyed the Dark Dimension, which is made of more spatial dimensions than our own Universe.) | Unknown (Should be weaker than Base Immortal hulk, but still capable of defeating Hell Hulk, Possessed Creel and an army of countless hulks..) | At least Multiverse level+ to High Multiverse level+ (With the space gem he was capable of damaging Gamora with the 6 infinity gems, it was stated that she can access the multiverse with only the time gem itself and can create a black hole that destroyed Devondra and the result of the black hole couldn't be stopped by 6 infinity gems.) | Outerverse level (After gaining his power back and the power from Geburah who wields the strength of Above All Others and became the archetypal agent of judgement he gained enough strength to defeat Brian Banner, the countless hulk army, The One Below All and grew too powerful to be in hell. After becaming one with Bruce Banner, Hulk very existence got questioned where the narrator and Metatron question if he is The Accuser, Adversary, Khameal, Satan, Geburah or Golachab and which one he wants to be at the end of everything.) Speed: Average Human | Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Irrelevant Lifting Strength:''' '''Human Class | At least Stellar | At least Stellar | Unknown | Irrelevant Striking Strength:''' '''Human Class | Solar System Class+, likely higher (Defeated Thor and other powerhouses.) | Solar System Class+, likely higher | Unknown | At least Multiversal+ to High Multiversal+ | Outerversal Durability:''' '''Human level (Capable of surviving getting his head beaten, slammed on the table and fingers shoved in his eyes.) | Solar System level+, likely higher (Tanks Hits from She Hulk, Challenger, Jane foster and Hercules. Survived planets worth of radiation hitting earth from the train.) | Solar System level+, likely higher '''(However was still able to absorb Dormammu's attack.) | '''Unknown | Solar System level+, likely higher | Outerverse level Stamina:''' Average as Bruce Banner | Limitless as Hulk | Irrelevant Range:' Standard Melee range as Bruce | Extended melee range due to his size, thunderclaps can reach up to Kilometers in every direction, by attacking the ground he can reach potential Planetary range. | Irrelevant '''Standard Equipment:' None Notable Intelligence:''' Extraordinary Genius as Bruce banner (He is one of the most brilliant scientists on the Marvel earth, rivaling the likes of Tony Stark, and Reed Richards. Banner is recognized as THE premier expert on radiation. Claimed to be one of the eight smartest people on Earth. When in an intelligent state of mind, he is proficient in martial arts, due to training from Iron Fist.) | Supergenius (Is smarter than the Bruce Banner and posses vast knowledge in mystical knowledge.) | Nigh-Omniscience '''Weaknesses: Bruce reverts to hulk when it's night time | Hulk was still hulk in day time because he was in hell where there are only opposites. Key: Bruce Banner | Base | Magic Diet | Drained Hulk | With the Space Gem | God of Wrath